


Forest Wonders

by elixirs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Forest Nymph Felix, Forests, Hunter Changbin, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, POV Third Person, Please excuse any mistakes, i wrote this in literally an hour, this was just a writing practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elixirs/pseuds/elixirs
Summary: — IN WHICHa hunter stumbles upon a curious sight during his trek through the forest.[ a short oneshot ]
Relationships: Lee Felix & Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 33
Collections: faye's oneshots!





	Forest Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> on another episode of faye writing shit that could actually be a part of a story but is too lazy and inconsistent to continue :D  
>    
>  btw, i wrote this in an hour as part of a timed writing challenge. i didn't have time to edit it myself so here you go i guess ahah  
>    
>  anyway, hope you enjoy! <3

The rough wood of Changbin's bow felt firm beneath his fingertips, swaying slightly from left to right due to the sheer strength he inflicted onto his grip. He strained his ears for any sign of movement, but was only met by the muted symphonies of the forest wrapping itself around him; the humming of the birds and gentle currents of the nearby creek indicating signs of life hidden beneath the gentle forest's protection. Changbin tried not to get distracted as he fixed his gaze on the spot in the foliage where he'd seen shuffling only moments prior. 

He'd caught sight of a fleeting figure darting through the woods during his trek, thus he'd halted to a stop and quickly crouched behind an overgrown root of a looming tree. Although having not gained a clear view of the figure's appearance, Changbin had simply assumed it to be a wandering deer and remained ready with his bow drawn in case it dared peek its oblivious head from behind the greenery.

As a single bead of sweat dripped down his face, Changbin finally caught sight of more movement before it ceased once more. Frustrated, he loosened his grip on the arrow that was readily drawn in his hands, the string that was once pulled taut finally being given a chance to release the built up tension within it.

It proved to be momentary, however, once he saw the bush rustle again and the hairs on his neck immediately bristled in response, precise hands quickly pulling the arrow back once more. Changbin was just about to send it flying, if not for the distinct silhouette of a human-like figure emerging from the leaves. Lowering his bow, he fixed his gaze on the peculiar sight before him which had drawn all of his attention.

The figure, whom he assumed to be another person, had rich tanned skin like the earth's soil — seemingly blending in amongst the assortment of greens and browns scattered across the forest floor. However, their hair was a stark contrast to their skin since it fell in long strands of creamy white before their face, seemingly soft and rich like the finest thread of silk.

Despite the roughness of the wilderness, their face remained free of any dirt or scars and was simply an expanse of smooth skin, composed of the supple curves of their cheeks, the gentle slope of their nose, as well as rosy lips that parted in what appeared to be mystified wonder. Narrowing his eyes to properly observe the peculiar being, Changbin noticed what appeared to be small patches of darker skin scattered across their face akin to the hundreds of lights blanketing the night sky.

Although it proved to be difficult, Changbin finally drew his gaze away from the creature and saw what it had been so overjoyed by — there stood a lonesome deer standing only a few steps away, peering curiously at the figure. Reluctant in its approach, the animal moved slowly through the foliage, the crunch of leaves beneath its hooves echoing loudly throughout the forest as it approached the figure.

At last, the figure and the deer stood face to face, both still in their stances — one defensive and the other one curious. The figure, overcome by wonder, slowly brought a hand up to refrain from scaring away the deer. The animal remained planted in its spot, however, allowing the figure to rest a dainty hand on the soft fur of their head, right between the crown of antlers that spiraled upwards towards the sky.

The figure stroked its fur gently, a small smile adorning their plush lips as they did so. Changbin, evidently confused at the strange direction the encounter had headed off in, planted his feet forward to gain leverage and peer closely at the two. He immediately recognized this as a mistake as the loud crunch of leaves rebounded from beneath his leather boots. 

It was only for a brief second did he see the eyes of the creature as they turned their head towards him. A mystifying sight indeed, for there laid nothing but a sea of creamy white piercing directly at him, clouded by an overwhelming haze of confusion and fear. 

Changbin froze in his tracks. He immediately realized that the figure's eyes looked exactly like those of the high elder, whose sight had been restricted and therefore had to be guided meticulously through the village, for they no longer had the ability to navigate on their own.

Blind. The creature was blind.

Wanting to prove if his theory was indeed correct, Changbin stood frozen in his stance, where he could be seen by anybody if they dared look closely, as he anxiously awaited the creature's reaction. Alas, the creature merely continued to stare in his direction as their hand remained nestled into the fur of the deer, confusion slowly starting to seep away from their features.

Then, slowly, as if they hadn't been perturbed at all, the creature turned their head once again and continued to gently pet the deer.

Changbin had proceeded to watch them the entire time, bow laying forgotten by his feet as he stood there in silent wonder. It was truly a rare yet beautiful sight.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated! <3


End file.
